


Never Thought I Would See This Place Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve got out jail, After going through the experience that he had, Danny took him home, Steve lets out his emotions, What does Danny do to help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Never Thought I Would See This Place Again:

*Summary: Steve got out jail, After going through the experience that he had, Danny took him home, Steve lets out his emotions, What does Danny do to help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that the day that he had, & the last 6 months wasover, He was out of jail, & heading home. He was exhausted, sore, & beaten to hell between the prison, & the boat that Wo Fat used to escape, The Former Seal was tired of the games were being played, & he wanted to get back to his life, & have it as normal as possible. As soon as he, & his partner & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, got back to his house, He got emotional, Danny was right behind him.

"Are you okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern, as he wrapped an arm to comfort his super seal, letting him know that it is okay to let go, & that he is safe with him. The Shorter Man peppered the side of his face with kisses. Steve just lets out a shudder in response, & said, "I never thought I would see this place again, I never thought that this would be the end of the life, that I built", He lets out 6 months of emotions, frustrations, & sobbing out, as Danny held him, as he comforted him.

"But, Babe, You **_are_** seeing this place, We are gonna get Wo Fat, & bring him to justice for all of the suffering that he caused you, & his victims", Danny said soothingly, The Five-O Commander smiled, & knew that when Danny makes a promise, He delivers on it, & makes sure that it goes off without any problems. The Hunky Brunette kisses him sweetly on the lips, & said with a smile, "I love you", Danny replied back without hesitation, "I love you too", & they went on with their evening of fun, & celebrating.

After an relaxing dinner, Steve & Danny were relaxing on the couch, & enjoying a couple of glasses of wine, & the silence. The Dark-Haired Man knew that he has his life back, & nothing will ever take it away. He smiled, & owed everything to his lover, & promised that he would return the favor tenfold, & make him happy. He kissed the blond on the top of his head, the couple sighed in contentment, as they enjoyed their victory.

The End.


End file.
